Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to sequential circuits and/or operating methods thereof.
Description of Related Art
A sequential circuit (e.g., a flip-flop) is used as a data storage element in digital circuits of semiconductor integrated circuits. A sequential circuit samples an input signal at a point in time determined by a clock signal, and changes the sampled input signal into an output signal. Sequential circuits are used in semiconductor memory devices (e.g., dynamic random access memories (DRAMs)), processors, computers, etc.